


Perfect, or not so?

by KenzieD



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieD/pseuds/KenzieD
Summary: My name is Ryder Joe and I'm 16. I live in a little town on the outskirts of Austin Texas with my family, friends, and my boyfriend. I'm 5'8" and the most beautiful, and popular, girl in the school. My life seems perfect but Im actually living with a secret the size of Texas.





	1. Homecoming and secrets told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  My name is Ryder Joe and I'm 16. I live in a little town on the outskirts of Austin Texas with my family, friends, and my boyfriend. I'm 5'8" and the most beautiful, and popular, girl in the school. My life seems perfect but Im actually living with a secret the size of Texas.   
>                      

  It was the morning after the homecoming  dance and I was with my boyfriend. My sister, and her boyfriend in the family cabin. When I wake up in Justin's arms I slowly open my eyes to realize that I cant see, my worst nightmare had come true, and worst of all I cant tell anyone. I was in the midst of a mini panic attack when justin wakes up. 

" what is wrong Ryder?" Asked the sleepy boy next to me.  
   
" Nothing, I'm fine" I said while I tried to make it to the bathroom, I failed miserably. 

Justin helped me get up off the floor and back to the bed then he asked, " Now are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to guess?" 

Reluctantly I told him what was going on, " I have been going blind for years now and well this morning I woke up and I cant see anything at all"

"Oh my God Ryder! Why didnt you tell me? Do  Stellar or Alex know? How long has this been going on?" By now Justin was screaming at me. 

" I didn't tell you cause I didnt want you to worry about me. And of course Stellar knows she is my sister. As for Alex I don't know if he knows cause he isn't my boyfriend, you are. This has been going on since I was born but it has gotten worse over the last year or two."


	2. Feelings revealed

Justin's POV

  I just found out that my girlfriend has lied to me the entire time we have been together( 17 months to be exact). I can't believe that she didnt tell me. 

   "Call your parents to pick you up cause I'm leaving, I just need to process this all." I said slightly irritated. 

  "Wait your just leaving me here? I thought you loved me ?!" Questioned a very pathetic Ryder. 

  "Of course I love you, but you lied to me. We've been dating for 17 months and we've know each other since we were 9" I pointed out. After that I left the the cabin and went to my bestfriends Sophie's house  
     
                             ....

 

     " I can't believe she lied to me! She was going blind and didnt tell me! But worst of all I can't even be mad at her cause she is freakin blind!" I screamed while pacing 

   "That's really awful! I cant believe she would lie to you about something that big!" Stated a very hopeful Sophie. 

    "I know right! That kind of thing is something you tell someone you LOVE! How on earth am I  supposed to trust her again? She lied to me Soph." I said nearly on tears 

   "I know J but, she said that she didnt want you to worry, so she didn't tell you out of love. Why dont we go sit on the couch and watch a movie." stated sophie  
     
     "Okay Soph, but what movie do you want to watch?" I questioned. 

     "I have the perfect one. Just go sit on the couch and relax." Sophie said while putting in the movie. 

General POV 

       Sophie and Justin, or more commonly know as Soph and J, were watching a movie in Sophie's livingroom. "IT" was Justin's favorite movie but It really scared sophie so she kept moving closer and closer. Halfway through the movie sophie was under his arm and leaning on justin's shoulder, the two were so comfortable. 

     "Oh God why do you like this movie so much ?" Questioned Sophie 

   "Cause it is such a good movie! It's got action and even a little romance in it." Said an ecstatic Justin. 

   At that moment Justin looked so perfect and Sophie couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. Sophie leaned in and kissed him. This kiss lasted for what seemed like hours to them but was only just a few minutes. While Sophie and Justin were kissing Stellar walked in. 

    "What the hell guys? So you leave my sister stranded and blind to come makeout with your bestfriend Justin? And Sophie I know you are like in love with my sisters boyfriend but you need to understand HE IS RYDER'S BOYFRIEND NOT YOURS!!" Screamed an angry Stellar. 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write another chapter so let me know what you think. Have a great day y'all!!!!!!


	3. Brutal endings

Bursting out of the house Justin pleads with Stellar" Please please please dont tell Ryder!!!!! I'm begging you dont tell her!!!! I love her so..

"Let me stop you there bucko, if you really loved her you wouldn't be making out with your bestfriend!! But no you moron, I'm not going to tell her, You are! " States Stellar as she storms to her car to drive away. 

Later that evening Justin shows up to ryder's house to talk but he just stands outside because he cant force himself to knock on the door. Finally after like 20 minutes of procrastinating Justin knocks on the door with a weak knock. Of course it was the girl's father who absolutely hates justin so this situation really didnt help that. "Sir can... can I talk... to Ryder?" Justin stutters. 

Ryders POV 

Ryder is texting Sophie, with her new braille phone 'My dad just said Justin is here to talk!!' as Justin walks in. 

"H-Hey Ryder I'm so sorry I left you alone when you told me but I just couldn't be around you because I was furious!!! I didnt even know how to look at you or be around you, I was so mad" 

"Its ok babe, I know it was a lot to take in. You are here and you didnt go do something stupid and thats all that matters to me, I love you J" 

"Dont say you love me, I cant take it! I did something so stupid and I'm so so so sorry Ryder! Please dont hate me but...'Justin pauses his ramble to breathe but at the same time Ryder gets a text. The text is from Sophie begging for forgiveness and that she promises she won't ever make a move or kiss Justin again. 

" YOU MADE OUT WITH YOU BEST- FREAKING- FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Ryder in a furry of rage! 

"I'm so sorry Ryder we were watching a movie and it just sort of happened. I promise it ment nothing to me, I dont love her I love you baby" he stammered. 

"GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN APOLOGY AND GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!" Ryder cries with tears rolling down her face as she throws a pillow at Justin. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SORRY PIECE OF TRASH!!!!!!" She screams when he doesn't get the very brutal hint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my book. This is my first piece so if you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments. I'm not sure if I'm going to post another chapter so if you want another just let me know. Have a wonderful day y'all!


End file.
